


As I Play

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock plays his lyre while thinking of Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Play

Fingers touch my precious lyre.  
  
When I play, this is what I fear.  
  
My heart aches, for you are not mine.  
  
No, you belong to the ladies you wine and dine.  
  
The misery that I live each day,  
  
I try not to put it up on display.  
  
I hide it well for no one knows I play.  
  
Wishing you could love me the same way.

 

 

 

 


End file.
